


Don't talk to strangers (Unless they're hot.)

by DeanIsABottomDamnit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Panties, Groping, Implied Bottom Dean, Implied Top Castiel, M/M, Panty Kink, Public Transportation, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanIsABottomDamnit/pseuds/DeanIsABottomDamnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had a very busy day and all he wanted to do was get home and relax.<br/>But since it's Dean's life, it doesn't work out that easy.<br/>The train is filled, so he is squished to the wall by a very hot starnger. </p><p>Well, maybe the day wasn't that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't talk to strangers (Unless they're hot.)

God, was he tired. There were several cars that needed repairing today and apparently everybody wanted Dean to do it.  
He could really use a years worth of sleep.

The train stopped at the platform and Dean got in. Or well, forced in was more accurate.

It was filled to the brim with people. It looked more like they were trying to see how many could fit in a train before it broke down. 

Dean was pushed against the wall, his back facing a stranger's chest. Very firm chest. He turned his head for a clear view as to who it belonged to. And boy, was he shocked. 

He was met with the most amazing cerulean blue eyes. It almost looked unreal. Then there was his almost black hair, a strong jaw, full plump pink lips, and a 5'o clock shadow. Wow. He didn't know Greek Gods took the train. Not that he had a problem with it. 

"Hello. Sorry for the inconvenience." Fuck. Did the dude eat gravels for a living? 

Man, he was starting to get aroused. On a public transportation. With a starnger behind him. Fuck!

"N-no problem, dude. Busy day, I-I guess." Since when did he stutter? 'Since Mr-Fucking Sex God stood behind you' his brain helpfully provided. 

And with that the longest journey of Dean Winchester's life began.  
\---------------------------  
Apparently, for every person who got off the train, two new passengers got in.

This felt more like a dictatorship. 

But on the bright side, Mr- Fucking Sex God was still firmly pressed behind him and if Dean pushed his hips back a little bit he could feel the strangers bulge. Niiice. 

Damnit Dean, control yourself. You do not need a sexual harassment suit anytime soon. Or ever for that matter. 

Suddenly the train screeched to a halt, forcing the stranger to push more towards Dean, if that was possible. 

And his hands were currently resting on Dean's hips. 

Oh God, those were some long, solid fingers. Would be great for fingeri- FUCK. His dick was definitely taking an interest in the situation now. No, no, no, this was not good. 

But since this was Dean's Winchesters awful life, the stranger just pressed his hand flat against his back, holding himself steady. And when the train started up again with a shake, the hands fell down.

Right on Dean's ass. 

Both him and stranger froze. Dean's dick was definitely hard now. God, he wanted those sinful fingers to do a lot of things. 

"My apologies. I didn't mean to grab you. I sort of slipped. I'm truly sorry." Even though the stranger was apologising he did not do anything to move his hand. If anything he grabbed a little handful and squeezed, forcing Dean to moan.

"Aw fuck, you have nice hands." The words were out of Dean's mouth before he could stop him. Behind him the stranger chuckled. 

"And you have a very nice ass." And to prove his point, he squeezed again. This time a little harder. Dean had to bite his lips to hold back the moan. After all, he didn't want to disrupt the other passengers.

"Mm yeah. You can do anything as long as you keep those hands on me." Man, Dean needed his mouth to stoping saying things without his fucking permission. 

"Anything?" And before Dean had time to reconsider, the stranger just dipped his hands through Dean's jeans. 

And for the second time that day both men froze again.

Fuck! He really shouldn't have worn his panties to work that day.

Great, now the guy probabaly thinks Dean was weird and he-

"Fuck that's hot. You're ass feels even more incredible." Mr-Fucking Sex God groaned.  
He really should stop calling the man that. 

"I'm Dean. W-whats your-ah- name?" Fuck, the guy was now grinding his bulge towards Dean's ass and it was definitely distracting. In a very good way.

"Cas. Castiel," Cas replied. An exotic name for an exotic person. That was even hotter.

Definitely a great name to scream while he was being fucked. Shit. 

Apparently Cas was also a mind reader because the next words out of his made Dean's day.

"How about I take you to my place, and then I could fuck you good while you're wearing your pretty panties. And then we could go out for dinner. Sound good?"

And maybe being stuck on a busy train with a stranger pressed up against you isn't a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed that.  
> If you wanted me to do any prompts please do send them to me.  
> I basically live for destiel.


End file.
